


Candy Coated Innuendo

by hummingfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas barely present, Food Sex, Gabriel Loves Candy, Inappropriate use of food, M/M, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s got a craving that only a certain hunter can fulfill.  Of course, first Sam needs to know the archangel is even interested in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Coated Innuendo

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again the fault of Aria_Lerendeair's LS. I swear to Chuck, these folks will just put plots in my head and then force me to write it. But I love them dearly. Thanks guys!
> 
> This is unbeta-ed, so all errors are mine. Please let me know if you see them.

It starts off small and almost unnoticeable. Gabriel is always eating or sucking on some sweet treat, so Sam doesn’t even know when it all started. One day, Sam’s in the library, researching for the latest case when he notices all the candy wrappers lying about the desk.

“Really, Gabriel? If you’re just creating candy, can’t you just get rid of the wrappers or even not have wrappers at all?” Sam sighed exasperated. Sam picked up the last wrapper that Gabriel had tossed into the crease of his book, before looking at it curiously. “What is this anyway? ‘Curly Whirly’?” He frowns In confusion and looks up at a smirking trickster.

“Well, Samsquatch, that is what we commonly call candy? You know that stuff that your brother eats in bulk every Halloween. But specifically, this is a marvelous candy from England,” the archangel responded with a leer. “Want one?”

Sam shook his head and sighed. “No, thanks. Please just put the wrappers in the trash.”

Gabriel just shook his head, giggling to himself as he snapped away all of the wrappers.

* * *

The next time, Gabriel was a little less subtle. He was sitting in the back of the impala waiting for the boys to return from “ganking” the monster of the week that was terrorizing the innocents of some podunk town Gabriel couldn’t remember the name of. In Sam’s seat, the wrapper clearly emblazoned “Sugar Daddy” was sitting clearly for Sam to read. The archangel grinned as he watched the hunters emerge from the woods, a little rough around the edges, but no worse for wear and with no obvious life-threatening wounds. As Sam opened his door, he noticed the wrapper before sighing and looking back at Gabriel, still sucking on his caramel lollipop.

Sam picked up the wrapper and crumpled it before toss it back to Gabriel. “Again? Please take care of your own wrappers. I don’t even know why you insist on placing them where I will have to deal with them.”

Dean just growled as he noticed Sam tossing the wrapper at the trickster. “Hey, keep my baby clean.”

Gabriel just grinned, eyes twinkling and wrapped his tongue around the sweet, while looking directly at Sam.

Sam blushed as he watched the angel fellate his lollipop, before he cleared his throat and averted his eyes. Dean rolled his eyes before starting up the Impala and turning up AC/DC.

* * *

The next time, Gabriel’s lounging on Sam’s bed in boxers and a tank top eating sweets from a bag. When Sam walked in to see Gabriel, a small smile slipped on his lips before being replaced by a stoic face. “Hey, what’re you doing in here?”

Gabriel just grinned up at the human. “Just thought I’d chill in here, away from the epic eye-fucking and UST occurring in the living room. Really don’t need or want to see your brother pining over my baby bro. Especially since his thoughts are not exactly pure and are being broadcasted, quite loudly.”

Sam burst into laughter. “I know, right?” Sam sat on the side of his bed before bending over to take off his shoes. “But still doesn’t explain why you’re in here and not wherever you pop over too when not hanging around us.”

The trickster watched as he slowly took another piece of candy out of the bag. “I just felt like hanging around my favorite hunter. You want to watch something? We could watch the latest episode of ‘Ancient Aliens’. It’s on Magic of the Gods,” the pagan grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam chuckled, “Sure, but only if you spill and let me know what they got right and what they completely fucked up.” Sam stripped out of his flannel before moving up the bed to lounge next to Gabriel, the bag of candies sitting innocuously between them.

Chuckling, the archangel nodded before slowly pulling out another gummy from the bag. Sam watched as the age-old fingers grasped…was that a penis shaped gummy? Sam blushed and shook his head. “Seriously, you’re eating cock shaped gummies in my bed?”

Gabriel leered at the brunette, “Well, they are tasty. Besides, I like them. I’d be happy to share.”

The heat radiating off of Sam increased as blood swiftly shifted direction. Sam just ducked his head and silently shook his head no as he started the show.

Gabriel just shrugged, “Your loss.”

* * *

Finally, Gabriel decided drastic measures needed to be taken as the subtle methods, while entertaining just didn’t seem to be getting the message across clearly to the dense human. This time, Sam had come back to the bunker alone, as Dean took off to who knows where. It had been a few weeks since the gummy cocks incident and the tension was high. Not just between Dean and Cas, because that was a given and probably wouldn’t be resolved unless the two of them were stuck in a small location with nothing but a bed between the two of them… and maybe something to lower inhibitions. But also between a certain amber-eyed trickster archangel and Sam. The tension had seeped deeply into his muscles but a sense of loneliness had pervade, make Sam ‘mopey’ according to Dean.

The hunter trudged to his room, only to find Gabriel once again lounging in his bed. However, unlike last time, he was wearing only a pair of red boxers. True to form, Gabriel was slowly licking a stripe up the side of his latest treat. Sam shook his head and blinked to verify that yes, he was indeed looking at a chocolate bust of himself in Gabriel’s hands that the angel seemed to be enjoying. “Wha..? How…?” the hunter asked confusedly.

Gabriel blinked up and smiled, “Trickster got your tongue, Sammy boy?” Gabriel licked the chocolate hunter’s lips before winking.

Sam just goggled, fully flushed before clearing his throat. “Not yet,” he whispered before taking his bust out of Gabriel’s hands and placing it on his nightstand. “You sure you want me though? I’m not as easy as my counterpart,” he said as he nodded to the bust.

A small grin graced Gabriel’s lips before he snapped and pulled the hunter closer. “Positive. Besides, you’re a lot more fun,” he stated before lightly pressing a chocolate kiss to the brunette’s lips.

Sam slowly responded, tasting the chocolate burst over his tongue as he wrapped his own around the angel’s. The kissing grew as Sam followed the taste of chocolate, nibbling at Gabe’s lips with his own mouth. The trickster slowly dragged his hands along the hunter’s sides before slipping under the layers of flannel and undershirt.

Sam pulled back for air before kicking off his shoe, pulling off his shirts and joining Gabriel on the bed. He looked over the archangel and noted that a noticeable bulge had formed in Gabriel’s boxers but it didn’t appear that any moisture had soaked the material. The smell of cherries was growing though and Sam looked around confused. “Did your chocolate have cherries in it, or were you eating cherries in here too?”

Gabriel chuckled, “You’re supposed to be the observant one, why don’t you find the scent?”

Sam growled before lowering his nose to burnished gold hair first. Not detecting the delectable scent, Sam slowly moved down the trickster’s body. Sam stopped to nibble at Gabriel’s ear to elicit a slight moan. “Nope…not there,” the hunter whispered, moving his lips lightly over the junction of Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. Running his hands down Gabriel’s side, Sam noticed the feel of the boxers before looking down, noticing the red material was not shining like satin in the light, but had a slick feel unlike cotton. A slow leer slipped over Sam’s lips as he slid down the archangel’s body, tongue licking a stripe across Gabriel’s nipple and down to his belly button.

The trickster pawed at Sam’s back and shoulders as Sam’s attention became focused. As the human moved closer to his goal, he whimpered and tangled his hands in the long brown locks. Sam teased around Gabriel’s belly button before dipping a tongue into the depression. “Hmm, no… not there either,” he teased, before moving to his goal and laughed at seeing the words “eat me” embossed upon the leg. Not moving, Sam looked up through his hair into Gabriel’s eyes. “Really? Edible boxers?”

The archangel gave a shit-eating grin. “Yep! So, whatcha gonna do?”

With a lascivious grin, the hunter responded, “Well, when a command is given to you by a messenger of God, what can a mere human do?” before Sam bit into the top of the boxers to pull off a cherry flavored strip.

Gabriel laughed as he watched his hunter chew on the fruit flavored pectin. Sam then leaned back down and pulled off another strip from the other leg. Gabriel grinned, “You gonna eat all of it yourself, or are you going to share?”

Sam finished his mouthful, before pulling off a strip with his fingers and holding the strip out in front of Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel nibbled up the cherry strip before sucking on the fingers holding the sweet. Sam sucked in a loud breath as Gabriel wrapped his tongue around the fingers chasing the cherry flavor. Sam leaned over to lick a stripe over the pectin covered bulge before wrapping his lips over the head of Gabriel’s dick. Slowly, the hunter licked away the cherry pectin, beginning to taste the salty tang beneath that was purely Gabriel.

“Oh… Sam...” the archangel groaned as he wrapped a leg over Sam’s denim clad butt. Sam took more of Gabriel’s length, wrapping his tongue around the shaft before bopping up and down the length. As he reached the top, he gave a sharp suck. Gabriel retaliated by tugging at Sam’s hair and gasping loudly, “Sam, please…”

Sam mouth left the shaft with a pop and then smiled as he looked up to the age-old being. “Yes? You want something?”

Gabriel growled before twisting the two of them, the rest of his boxers left behind where he was lying as he now sat astride the brunette. “You. I want you, in me, “ he snarled and placed a harsh kiss upon Sam’s cherry flavored lips. “Right now.”

Sam hissed and bucked up into the trickster. “You sure about that, short stuff?”

Amber eyes flashed as Gabriel snapped his fingers removed all barriers between the two of them. “I swear to Dad, if you do not start fucking me in the next few minutes, what I do to you will make your time in Hell seem like foreplay.”

Sam’s eyes widened before he reached over to his nightstand drawer. “Gonna need some lube then.”

The archangel grabbed Sam’s hand in one of his own while snapping his fingers with the other. “What do you not understand about fucking me right now?” He then lowered himself over Sam’s cock, taking it into his magically lubed and prepared channel. “Fuck.”

Sam’s fingers intertwined and gripped Gabriel’s, as his cock was enveloped in the archangel’s warmth. “Shit, Gabe! Are you okay?”

The trickster gasped and nodded, “Yeah, big boy. I’m good. Now, move you ass!”

Sam sighed and let his free hand trail along his partner’s arm and down his side before coming to a rest against his hip. He thrust up into the angel, “Next time… we go at my pace. Next time, I want to prepare you properly. Might even have to tie you up, if you refuse to stop using your mojo.”

Gabriel rocked back into Sam’s thrust, throwing his head back. “Oh, Samich. Promises, promises. But focus on the here and now.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel’s face while shifted his thrusts and grinned evilly when he hit Gabriel’s prostate. “Oh… I’m focused. Gotta make sure there is a next time after all.” Sam kept his thrusts aimed at Gabriel’s prostate, enjoying each gasp and groan that passed the angel’s lips.

Gabriel leaned back down to devour Sam’s lips as heat began to pool in his belly, meeting each thrust with his own. Sam returned Gabriel’s kiss feeling the edge of his own climax. Sam’s eyes shut to savor the kiss and came with a groan swallowed by Gabriel. Gabriel grinned as he felt his hunter reach his pleasure before gasping out, “Keep your eyes closed, Sam.” Clasping a hand over the human’s fragile eyes, his grace exploded in a flash of blinding light, his wings unfurling through the room uncontrollably as Gabriel came, shooting across Sam’s chest. Gabriel slumped to Sam’s chest, unable to return his wings back to their pocket dimension just yet.

Sam squeezed the hand still clasped in his own, “you ok, Gabe?”

The archangel nodded slightly unable to even voice his assurance. Sam smiled and pulled Gabe’s hand off his eyes and peaked down at Gabriel, and his massive bronze wings draped across his back, the bed and most of the floor of Sam’s room. Taking in the beauty of the wings, Sam moves his free hand down to lightly and reverently run his fingers over the closest of the 6 wings’ feathers. “Amazing.”

Gabriel smirked. “Yeah… if only you’d been more observant a few weeks ago. I can’t believe how dense you’ve been.”

Sam frowned, “What do you mean?”

The trickster chuckled, “what have I always told you? I do things for a reason. I wasn’t just trying to be an asshole with all those wrappers.”

Sam’s fingers halted in their caress as he pondered the wrappers. “Really? I get the dick gummies, and maybe even the ‘Sugar Daddy’ wrapper, but what was I supposed to interpret ‘Curly Whirly’ to mean?”

Gabriel grinned lasciviously, “Well… if you want, I can show you as soon as you’re up for it."

 

The End


End file.
